


heist of the night

by arianagrande



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Heist AU, Slow Burn, basically my version of pp3, bechole is endgame, fat amy does cardio, girls supporting girls, highkey inspired by oceans 8, more than just a ship fic, surprising right, the bellas kicking ass, they still sing tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianagrande/pseuds/arianagrande
Summary: The Bellas have moved. They've gone onto their separate lives. Only one thing can bring them back together.Not singing.A heist.The Bella's are tasked to rob the most wealthiest countries with a reward only dreamers could imagine. These heists lead up to the grand finale: The Met Gala. But the Bella's are in tough competition when they realize they aren't the only ones competing for the prize. Can the Barden Bella's pull off the heist of the century or will they crash and burn?





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what became of boredom :) honestly this is hugely inspired by the upcoming Oceans 8 movie because girls kicking ass is what I live for!!!!
> 
> After seeing pp3 i just leave the bellas so i thought why not finally write a fic. I hope you guys are ready for the Bellas to kick ass and be badass pitchs
> 
> also, BE READY FOR SOME BECHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  

**BECA MITCHELL WAS OVER IT.**

   

   She was over all the wack job artists she was producing music for. She saw one more rapper with the name "lil something" she would freak. After graduating and moving on from the Bellas, Becca dreamed of moving to LA and producing music for A-list artists. But unfortunately, she moved to New York with her best friend, Fat Amy, and secret crush, Chloe Beale, and making music for wannabe artists. 

    Beca stood in front of her apartment and took a breath as she had just quit her job and broke her chains. Not to sound dramatic but this was a big step for her. As she dug through her purse her keys a sound of rumbling alerted Beca. She knew Amy would be occupied with her somewhat job being a Amy Winehouse impersonator and Chloe was off doing god knows what. 

    Luckily Becca was in a feisty mood and had pepper spray in her purse. But really what harm was her pepper spray gonna do to armed robber. Becca slowly crept the door open and had strong grasp on her pepper spray. 

   Now, most people would look at their robber but Beca did the opposite. Beca ran toward the robber, who was in the kitchen, and blasted her pepper spray with full force. She stopped when she heard a familiar feminine scream.

"STOP!," she screamed "THAT'S ENOUGH."

   The alleged robber turned out to be Amy making a sandwich. Becca held her hand over her mouth as she'd probably ruined her friend's vision.

   "Oh my god Amy," Beca said in shock "I thought you were a robber." Fat Amy covered her eyes in pain trying to find her way to the bathroom. "Why type of robber makes a sandwich?" Amy shouted inside of the bathroom.

  "I just closed my eyes and I automatically thought you were a robber," Beca answers "You know you shouldn't touch your eyes or else it'll make it worse." Amy got the message and screeched from more pain.

   Luckily Beca had baby shampoo inside of the bathroom. Beca rushed inside and opened the medicine cabinet. She quickly applied the shampoo to Amy's eyes and waited till she stopped screaming. Amy began to calm down and Beca took a short breath.

   "Why the hell are you home anyway?" Beca asked Amy who was breathing heavily.

   "Well, Fat Amy Winehouse didn't have a crowd so I thought better come home before the turkey goes bad." Beca scoffed and exited the bathroom. 

   Beca flopped down on the her fold out bed and sighed. "Is the Beca Mitchell having a problem?" Amy said rubbing her eyes. Beca sighed once again and confessed "I quit my job today." "What? why?" Amy asked. "Well, I came to New York because I wanted to produce music but when now I'm making for d-list artists..." Beca said lifting herself from her the bed.

    "You're Beca Mitchell, you don't need some wannabe rapper to show you that you're a fucking producer" Amy said sitting next to Beca. 

   Beca looked at Amy and smiled. "Besides, you'll find another job," Fat Amy said walking over to her lonely sandwich on the kitchen counter "because we need more turkey."

  Beca replied "Maybe you can get a job."

  Amy rushed over to Beca "Lay down, I think you're still shock from the pepper spray."

  Fat Amy Winehouse was something that Amy did for fun but she never really got paid for it. Amy could still see that Beca was still sad about quitting her job and there was only solution. "Do you need some of my confidence?" Amy asked.

   "Amy, no" Beca replied but Amy didn't listen.

  "AMY, NO!" Fat Amy tackled Beca to the bed.

   "C'mon Amy this is a twin" Beca said trying to release herself from tight gripped hug. The apartment door opened to reveal Chloe Beale dressed in her scrubs. She was training to become a veteran and Amy still couldn't grasp the idea of being around animals that long.

   Beca on the other was neutral about the whole idea. The only pet she had growing up was a guinea pig named Mr. Chippy and he didn't pass away on the best of terms. Beca never trusted barbecues ever since then. 

   Chloe groaned and sat in the chair next to the kitchen table while Amy returned the groaned knowing Chloe was having one of her basic issues. "Did the horses poop on you again?" Amy asked leading Beca to comfort her. Tears formed in Chloe's eyes and Amy being Amy returned to her sandwich.

  "I can't do it anymore," Chloe said "I can't keep feeling like being a animal doctor is going to help me in life." Beca sat in the chair next to her and placed her hand on her knee "Maybe it can Clo," Beca said in a comforting voice "Hell, you'll be better fucking dr. pol." 

   Chloe laughed and look at Beca. Beca smiled as Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes. Chloe had been training to become a veteran ever since she came to New York. After venturing off from the Bellas, Chloe had to decide what she wanted for her life. She could recall as a young child when she cared for animals any shape or size.

   No matter if it was her pet chihuahua or the neighborhood squirrel, she cared for them. When she first started her training, things were smooth and simple but afterwhile things went in a different direction. Soon she was shoveling cow poop and giving shots to vicious animals where the she shouldn't. 

   "Besides, we somebody to work around here since Beca quit her job" Amy said with a mouthful of her sandwich. Beca looked back at Amy showing that she didn't want Chloe finding out yet. "What? You quit your job?" Chloe asked forgetting about her own problems.

   "Yeah, It's really no big deal," Beca replied "I just, uh, couldn't keep producing shitty music so I, uh, quit." Chloe looked at Beca for a moment "We'll figure something out right?". "Amy, why don't you get a job?" Chloe suggested."Oh my god Chloe you're catching a fever, you might want to lie down for awhile."

  Chloe and Beca laughed and looked at Amy. Beca sat back in the chair only to get up and see the mail sitting in front of her. She flipped through the bills and coupons to a fancy white envelope with metallic red lining. Beca got up from the table and stared at the card. "What's that?" Amy asked walking up next Beca. "I do not know" Beca answered scanning the envolope from front to back.

  She found that the front had a red "B" on the front to match the lining. Beca shrugged and sliced the envelope open with her finger. Beca removed the content of the envelope to see it contained a card. 

  Beca read the card while Chloe and Amy stood next to her. "It says something about a riff off" Beca said that and Chloe automatically giddy. "Somewhere in Williamsburg" Amy said reading the card as well. "AND THE BELLA'S ARE INVITED!" Chloe announced in excitement as if Amy and Beca didn't already figure that out.

    Amy grabbed the card from Beca's hand and looked at it with curiosity. "I guess we're getting the band together" Amy declared. Before Beca knew it Chloe was already in her room rummaging for her Bella's outfit.

  "Dude, do we really have to go to this?" Beca whispered to Amy. "I don't know but Chloe sure as her heart set on it." Beca knew that Amy was right. She would hate to Chloe crying her eyes. She sure didn't want to feel bad because she tag along with Chloe and the rest of the Bellas.

     Beca huffed and said "We're going for Chloe."

    Amy shrugged and headed to her room to figure her outfit. "Clo, you do realize it isn't until a couple hours right?" Becca shouted. Chloe peeked her head from her room "I know but getting rid the stench of kitty litter takes about an hour." 

   Beca knew there was smell to Chloe but she couldn't pin point it. Beca dragged her feet and flopped down her bed. She had just quit her, pepper sprayed her best friend, and getting invited to a Bella's reunion. What else could happen to Beca fucking Mitchell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I know this is basically how pp3 started but after this the au part of the fic will start. You guys don't how excited I am to write this fic cause i adore pitch perfect and BECHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Riff Offs & Reveals

    The Bellas had done many riff offs and each one taught them a lesson: They would never win. And this is why Beca wondered why they even bothered going. They lost every riff off they'd ever done and Beca knew for sure they were going to lose this one too. But she hadn't seen the rest of the Bellas since they graduating and won Worlds. And she could see Chloe was happy to be reunited with them and this made Beca happy. 

    The subway ride to Williamsburg was a questionable one. "I still don't see why we couldn't those shirts," Amy said walking down the sidewalk with Beca and Chloe. "You do realize the box that the shirts had rats in it right?" Beca questioned. "Um, it's calling washing it Beca" Amy said and scoffed. Beca rolled her eyes and said "Besides they were Mariah Carey concert t-shirts and everybody knows her career had already flopped" Beca admitted which made Amy and Chloe gasp. "You guys can look at me all you want, I'm not taking it back."

    The girls stopped in their tracks as they reached their location. They stopped in front of an ally to see people standing in line for what looked to be a nightclub. The girls maneuvered through the line of people to stop in front of the bouncer. "No cuts ladies" the Bouncer said. Before Beca or Chloe could show them the invitation, Amy moved in front of them. "If you, uh, let us in, maybe I can become your bouncer" Amy suggested in her best flirting tone. She began to bite her lip and squint her eyes and Beca couldn't take any more of her awkward flirting. "We're part of the Bellas," Beca said flashing the Bouncer their invitation "We're invited." The Bouncer looked at it for a moment and let the Bellas through. He opened the club door leading to steel stairs. Beca looked at Amy and Chloe and shrugged.

   Chloe walked behind Beca but the Bouncer halted Amy. The Bouncer winked and Amy returned the gesture. She followed her friends down the steel stairs to only be stopped by another door.  "This is the wrong night to get murdered," Amy whispered, "I'm not wearing the shoes I wanted to get murdered in." "Amy, why the hell do you have shoes you wanna get murdering it?" Chloe asked whispering.

   "You never know," Amy replied, "Some Tinder dates can get too 'tindery' and you want the police to see you in the shoes."

     Chloe showed a confused expression and said: "But why though?".

    "Cause you want the police to say "Wow, those shoes are gorgeous. Where did she get those?" 

    "But wouldn't the police be investigating the scene instead of obsessing over your shoes?" 

    "Believe they're gonna want to know where I got them"

    "But-"

    "GUYS!" Beca injected into the conversation making them stop.

    Beca knocked on the metal door twice to the door hatch slide open. Two eyes peered at them and said "Password." The girls looked at each other and Beca had no idea what he meant. "Um, we're actually invited."

   "Read the card again".

    Beca looked at the card once again and found the password he was talking about. She rolled her eyes and placed her face on her inside of her elbow. She began a fart noise and stopped. "Accepted" the door opened and the girls finally entered the club. "Does every riff off require an obnoxious fart noise?" Beca questioned entering the club. The crowd moved to the acapella music blasting throughout the speakers. 

   "How come I've never heard of this club?" Chloe asked loudly. "Yeah, A underground acapella nightclub is something that often pops into a conversation" Amy answered. Beca began to look around trying to find the other Bella's but couldn't due to the dark tint of the room. "You guys think we're early here?" Beca asked. "Nah, you guys are kind of late" a voice said from behind them. The voice had belonged to Emily Junk. "Oh my gosh, Emily!" Beca said and embraced her in a hug. 

  "Yeah, you guys are pretty late," Emily said after hugging Amy and Chloe. Beca knew they should've just taken a lyft. "So, where are the others?" Chloe asked. "Over by the bar." The girls maneuvered throughout the crowd trying to reach the other Bellas. They finally reached the bar while Amy was frustrated from all the bumping she had to do. "There you guys are!" Aubrey Posen while the other Bellas were behind her.

   The Bellas began to hug the trio of girls and smile. "I guess we all the invitation," Beca said pulling out hers while the other Bellas pulled out theirs. "Um, Beca you might not want to turn around" Amy whispered to Beca. Regarding Amy's advise she turned her back to find a person she had been trying to avoid. Jesse Swanson. Beca and Jesse hadn't ended their relationship on the of terms.

   If Beca was being honest, their relationship was fine at first but Jesse became clingy. And Beca didn't have time for a clingy boyfriend. Though Jesse had been far away from her, she could still lock eyes on him. Before Jesse could look back at her, she turned her back around and ordered a drink. "Speaking of exes, Isn't the Bumper?" Beca asked Amy while she pointed to the right of Amy. Her eyes grew big as Bumper Allen was walking toward her. 

  She quickly tried to her face with a drink coaster but failed at the attempt. "Well Well," Bumper said, "You're looking well Amy." Amy laughed awkwardly and replied "You as well.”

   The tension between them grew and Beca could see. “So, what have you been up to lately?” Bumper asked breaking the silence between them. “Oh you know, just uh going with the flow,” Amy responded taking a long sip of her drink “What about you?”. “I’ve actually been working on my sandal line as of late.”

   Amy had knew about Bumper’s sandal line and by the sound of Bumper’s voice, she could tell it wasn’t thriving. “Does any one know this thing is supposed to—“ Beca was cut off by the sound party sirens blaring from the speakers. “I’m pretty sure now” Aubery answered. 

     A large spotlight shinned upon large in the center of the club. “Are we really about to do a riff off in a cage?” Beca questioned. She had to admit, it was a step up from a empty pool or a strangers basement. The Bellas followed Beca lead as they walked toward the cage. “ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME ACA-AMAZEMENT?” A familiar yet strange voice said. 

  The crowd screamed in excitement while Beca was trying to profile the voice. The cage door opened and the Bellas stepped inside. The voice had belonged to the man who invited to their last riff off. But this time it wasn’t inside of his basement. He stood in the center of the cage wearing his usual robe. 

  “Word of advice Emily, no originals this time” Amy said to her recalling Emily's fail. “This corner we have the Barden Bellas!” The host announced pointing toward the girls. “In the corner we have TREBLEMAKERS!” The host said. Beca looked over to her right to see Jesse locking eyes with her. She broke the glare and focused on the riff off. “Last but not least, we have DAS SOUND MACHINE!” 

  The Bellas and DSM had been rivals ever since DSM lost Worlds. Seeing them again would only make the flames larger. Kommissar, the head of DSM, smirked at Beca rendering her sexually confused as usual.“Oh, I can smell the tension between these three."  

  Kommisar, the head of Das Sound Machine, grinned at Beca which made her a little of uneasy

 "The first category is...QUEENS OF THE 90s!" 

 The Bellas raced up behind Beca but Das Sound Machine beat to the punch. The large group sang Destiny's Child's _Bootylicious_ in Harmony and the Bellas felt the heat. The Treblemakers cut them off with a rendition of Madonna's Bad Girl. The Bella's finally got their two cents in with Destiny's Child _Say my Name._ The category was over and but the Bellas were still feeling the tension. 

 

* * *

 

    The last round of the riff off was upon them. The crowd was ecstatic with excitement and cheering. If the Bella's hoped to win, they would have to sing their hearts out. "Alright, the last category of the night is.....FEMALE IMPOWERING SONGS!"

   The Treblemakers went first belting _Survivor by Destiny's Child_. Beca could see Jesse was looking at her throughout the song while Bumper glared at Fat Amy with flirtatious eyes. Das Sound Machine cut them with _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper_. The German group was out for blood as they sang with passion and determination to win. The Bella's went next with Fifth Harmony’s _That's My Girl_. Das Sound Machine and The Treblemakers assumed the riff off over but the Bella's had one more trick up there sleeve.

   Cythina Rose stepped up belting _Bang Bang by Jesse J_ and the rest of Bella's followed her lead. The group of women finished on a high note and they knew that they had already won the riff off. The crowd cheered loudly and the host stepped back in the middle.

  "Well, was that not a spectacle?" the crowd even more. 

   "So, who's gonna win this riff off?" the man questioned

   "Is it the Treblemakers?" 

   "Is it going to be Das Sound Machine?"

   "Or is it going to be The Barden Bellas?"

   The crowd clapped and cheered for each group and each time it grew louder. Anticipation grew stronger as the host thought of his choice wisely. 

   "...THE BARDEN BELLA'S!"

   The Bella's cheered in excitement as this had been the first time they'd won a riff off. 4 years of being the Bellas and this had been their first time winning a riff off. The host walked over to them with a large championship-like belt. He handed the belt to Beca and she raised it in the air. "Will the winning group and the remaining groups follow me to gain an extra prize?" the host asked exited the cage with the groups following behind him. The Bella's and the other groups walked inside of a large VIP area of the club. 

  A blonde slender man sat in front of them and Beca could Fat Amy was in shock. "Amy, do you know this guy?" Beca asked. "He's my-" Amy was cut off by the man's response. 

 "Ex-fiance"

 The Bella's looked at Amy with confusion written all over their faces.

 "Hello Amy"

 "Hello Patrick" 

 "Wait, you were engaged Amy?" Bumper questioned practically stammering over his own words. "Yeah, to this douche" Amy answered with frustration in her voice. "Says the girl who practically left me at the alter" Patrick responded with a french accent gulping down his shot of ice cold vodka.

 "What hell do you want Patrick?" Amy asked then sighed. "Well, it's not what I want, it's what you three groups need," Patrick replied "A chance at riches." Beca had only just met the guy and she already knew he was trouble. "Look, if you're asking for getting laid then I guess you're out of luck." Beca said which concluded Patrick to struggle.

 "I'll do it" Lilly asserted in her usual quiet tone. 

 "Oh, don't be such a prude tiny mouse" said Kommasiar. 

 "Dude, why do you need us again?" Jesse asked stepping up next to Beca. Patrick sighed and finally answered:

 "I need you to pull off a heist for me."

 The three groups looking at each other like Patrick had just spoke in a different language. "Hey yeah, you do realize we're just acapella groups right?" Beca questioned. "Yes I do but I also know that each one of you needs a little bit of cash." They all looked at each other and knew that he was right. Beca had just quit her and she could see the other Bella's were struggling.

 "Singing acapella isn't paying the bills now is it?"

 Patrick looked at them with a sleight smirk. "It would also be the perfect cover," Patrick said "Three acapella groups pulling off the heist of the century? No one would suspect you guys." The groups were struggling on a decision. "I'll give you till tomorrow at midnight to make your decision" Patrick handed each leader of the group a slick black business card with his number engraved in gold lettering.

  The Bella's walked away from the mischievous man while Amy flashed him a certain finger before leaving. That night all three groups had one thing on their minds: Would they take the deal or would they have less money then they had coming in?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took me centuries to update this fic but school has really been draining me dry. I also know that introducing Fat Amy's fiance with any real backstory is dumb but there will some backstory sprinkles as the story continues. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
